1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a large size view field forming screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in accordance with miniaturization of a full surface projection type projector, there is a demand for portable screens. To meet this demand, a technology has recently been proposed to form a large size view field screen by juxtaposing a plurality of screens each having a predetermined area, up and down and right and left. A technology has been proposed as a specific means in which a magnet is provided on a bottom surface of each screen which forms a large size screen (which will be referred to as a "prior" art screen). This is formed by suitably attaching each magnetic screen onto a magnetizable white board or the like. A large size screen having any desired size may be obtained on the white board or the like.
However, in the prior art, the magnet is attached to the screen. As a result, when the screen is transported together with magnetic cards or floppy discs, there is a problem that the magnets of the screen adversely affect the magnetic cards or the like.